Soldier of the Leaf
by NaruHina9009
Summary: As graduation approaches, Hinata who is a junior finally gets the courage to ask out her childhood crush Naruto who is a senior. With college on the mind, Naruto makes a decision on how to get his schooling for free but his choice will make him have to fight to protect the ones he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The year is 2009, Konohagakure Japan, Konoha High School. The day started just like any other, the teachers were getting ready for the last day of school, the principal was preparing to meet the graduating class, the students were just arriving ready for summer to start. Mr. Iruka was walking the halls monitoring the students but looking for one in particular. "Where could Naruto be? If I can't find him that's never good." Mr. Iruka continued his search while on the other side of the school a blue haired junior student was shyly gazing at a tall blonde senior who she has liked since preschool.

'Today I'll ask him out.' She thought only to her surprise the blonde senior noticed her.

"Hinata I was looking for you." He said.

"Y-you were?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, I was wondering... You see I've wanted to ask you all year if...if...if you'd be my girlfriend?" Stammered the blonde.

Hinata blushed furiously at the question but managed a "y-yes I will" before fainting. As Hinata woke up she felt that she was laying on a soft surface, 'Where am I?' She thought.

"Nurse, she fainted just a few moments ago." Said a voice all to familiar to her.

"Ok I'll have a look at her, you can have a seat in the chair. So Ms. Hyuuga, are you feeling all right?" Hinata slowly opened her eyes. To see the nurse standing by her and Naruto anxiously waiting in a chair off to the side.

"I'm doing better ma'am. Thank you." Said Hinata. The nurse told Hinata to rest a little longer then left the room.

"Hinata are you ok?" Asked the blonde.

"Y-yes I'm ok, I just thought you'd never ask me out." Said Hinata. Just then the door to the nurse's office burst open.

"There you are! What are you doing Naruto?!" Yelled Mr. Iruka.

"Mr. Iruka Hinata fainted and I brought her here." Said Naruto. Mr. Iruka calmed down and then proceeded to apologize and leave the room.

"N-Naruto did I give you an answer to your question?" Asked Hinata. Naruto blushed and said,

"You said yes." Hinata was now blushing and repeating frantically to herself 'don't faint don't faint!' But she was happy that finally she had the man she wanted. About ten minutes later Hinata stood up with the help of Naruto and they both left the nurse's office. Since today was the last day of school it was pretty much "social day" everyone was signing yearbooks, chatting in groups, playin games, all that same old same old. All Hinata could think about was the man she was holding hands with. As they walked all the other students were whispering and pointing at Naruto and Hinata. They could faintly hear, "it's about time." In the whispers. Throughout the day the two teens continued their time together until they ran into one person that they were trying to avoid, Hinata's cousin Neji.

"Hinata, you know your father won't stand for this." Said Neji.

Hinata hid her face in Naruto's arm and said, "Neji it's my choice to date who I want, not my father's."

Neji had a small smile come across his face, "I won't tell uncle, that's not how I am but be careful of your sister. She has a loud mouth." Said Neji. Naruto knew Neji from his junior year because he hung out with him a few times before he graduated. "Naruto, you know that if you hurt my cousin I'll kill you." Said Neji with mock and seriousness in his voice.

"Neji have you ever known me to intentionally hurt anyone?" Asked Naruto.

"That's the response I was looking for."

As the day continued Hinata stayed late for the graduation ceremony. Naruto was in with the other seniors while they waited for it to start. "Oi Naruto! We finally did it!" Shouted Kiba. Kiba was Naruto's friend since elementary school and he always had his puppy Akamaru with him and he'd always get in trouble for it until the teachers and principal just gave up telling him that he couldn't have Akamaru with him.

"Kiba get off me! Hey where's Akamaru?" Asked Naruto and he heard a small yelp from under Kiba's grad gown. Naruto chuckled at the act that Akamaru was still with him. Moments later the principal came in and said it was time to start. The whole senior class walked into the gym in single file and sat in their assigned seats and immediately they started causing trouble. An old tradition that has been at Konoha High is that the seniors would sneak beach balls in and bounce them around while the ceremony went on. But this year the teachers were adamant on stopping the tradition but there were so many that they had a hard time trying. Soon it was the moment that everyone was waiting for, the handing out of diplomas.

The principal called all names one by one and to Naruto and his buddy Sasuke it took forever because their last names began with u's.

"Man I wish that he'd hurry up."

"Sasuke quit your complaining, it'll be over shortly." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms and waited, and waited, and waited, and then, "Awwww hurry up!" Naruto quietly scowled. The moment came when Naruto's line got called up to the stage, Naruto was looking around for two people, his new girlfriend Hinata and also... *facepalm* "pervy old man." Said Naruto under his breath. Jiraya, Naruto's god father raised him from birth when his parents died, Naruto's father died in a car crash on the way to the hospital to witness the birth of his son and his mother died from childbirth complications so Jiraya is the only family he has.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Called the principal as he handed Naruto his diploma.

"Yeah Naruto!" Shouted Jiraya. Hinata just clapped and smiled because her voice wasn't loud enough to cheer.

Later that night Hinata was sitting on Naruto's bed with him watching tv and while doing so she fell asleep on his chest, Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. 'She's here so I'll just let her sleep.' Naruto thought to himself. As Naruto killed the lights and tv he joined Hinata in slumber. The next morning Naruto woke up and Hinata was on her side and he had his arm around her belly. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 7 am, and still being tired and cozy he cuddled closer to Hinata and fell back to sleep. A couple hours later the two teens were awoken by a knock at Naruto's bedroom door, Naruto knowing that it would only be Jiraya just ignored it and tried to go back to sleep only to hear a louder knock.

"What do you want Jiraya?" Asked Naruto. Jiraya opened the door,

"I'm just waking you up for breakfast and... WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?! Why is there a girl in your room?!" Hinata bushed furiously at Jiraya seeing her, she was shy so just her being with Naruto was enough to turn her crimson.

"Old man her name is Hinata and she is my girlfriend. And last night she fell asleep watching tv with me." Said Naruto.

"Oh well then as long as you're being safe then it's ok with me." Said Jiraya which made the two teens blush furiously.

"GET OUT POPS! We'll be down shortly!" Said Naruto. Jiraya left the room with a smirk, "Say Hinata, will your family wonder where you are?" Asked Naruto.

"N-not really, my father is so busy that he never notices me or my sister. We pretty much take care of ourselves." Said Hinata.

A little while after breakfast, Naruto and Hinata went for a walk through Konoha. Hinata came from such a highly rated family that seeing her in a neighborhood like where Naruto lives was a rarity. Naruto and Jiraya are in the upper middle class due to Jiraya's job for the city. So while they walked they went to the nearby mall and did a little shopping. Naruto worked part time during his senior year and also had his weekly allowance from Jiraya so he had about ¥47,000. ($433.09 American.) Naruto was a huge gamer so he bought a few new games. Hinata had her own spending money as well from allowances since her dad didn't let her work while in school. She bought a few pieces of jewelry and some new perfume. They ate lunch and did some window shopping. Until Naruto found his addiction, a sword and martial art shop. "They must've just opened!" He exclaimed as they walked in. Naruto wound up buying three swords that were full tang (battle ready) and a tactical tomahawk. Hinata thought it was cute that Naruto had a fascination with swords and weapons. About an hour later they left the mall and were caught by surprise at the sight of Hinata's father.

"Hinata! You're coming home now!" Hiashi shouted.

Hinata cringed at her father's yelling but she stood up for herself, "No father I won't!" Hiashi grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled her so hard that he dislocated her shoulder. Naruto acting on instinct punched Hiashi in the face.

"You little shit! What'd you do that for?!"

Naruto glared at Hiashi, "Touch her again and I'll kill you!" Said Naruto as he unsheathed one of his new swords and prepared to fight. Hinata lay crying on the ground in pain. Hiashi saw that he was defeated already so he backed down,

"Hinata as of today I disown you! Come get all of your stuff later!" Hiashi said as he turned toward his car, got in and drove off. Naruto returned his sword and turned his attention back to Hinata. Taking out his phone he dialed his father figure.

"Oi Naruto what's up?"

"Jiraya I need you to come pick me and Hinata up at the mall and take us to the hospital." Said Naruto with a calm yet slightly worried voice.

"Why do you need to go the hospital? Don't tell me you two had a kid already?"

"Not funny pops! I'll explain later just come get us please."

*at the hospital*

Naruto and Jiraya wait in Hinata's room while the doctors fixed her arm. "So Naruto care to explain why Hinata has a dislocated shoulder?"

Naruto hung his head, "Her father saw her with me and he grabbed her wrist and pulled so hard that her arm got dislocated. I stepped in and told him that I'd kill him if he touched her again." Said Naruto.

Jiraya smirked at Naruto and said, "I've taught you well. Did he say anything else?"

Naruto trying to stay calm said, "He disowned her and told her to come get her things."

Jiraya then had a bit of anger surge through him. "I know how to fix this. Leave it all to me." Said Jiraya. The door then opened revealing Hinata, a nurse, and a doctor.

"Hinata how are you feeling?" Asked Naruto. "Better now thanks Naruto." Said Hinata as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Doctor can I see Hinata's X-rays?" Asked Jiraya. While Jiraya was out talking to the doctor Naruto and Hinata lay in her hospital bed and watched tv. Within thirty minutes Jiraya had returned. "Hinata you can stay with me and Naruto, the doctors say you can leave now so let's go get your things from your dads house." Said Jiraya.

Ten minutes later they were outside Hinata's family mansion and a police officer just arrived to keep the peace. "Officer here's the situation." Jiraya explained everything to the officer. Jiraya had it so that legally Hinata was allowed to stay with Naruto. This had turned out to be a very eventful first day together. While Jiraya and Naruto cleaned out Hinata's room of her clothes and valuables Hinata persisted on getting one thing, her mothers diamond tiara. Hiashi refused but legally the tiara was passed down to the eldest daughter (Hinata) so the cop told him to step aside and let her take the tiara along with any money that was Hinata's in the family vault. Jiraya was very good at his job which was the cities district attorney, he told Hiashi that if he didn't abide by what the judge had said that he would be taken to court and if found guilty Hinata would receive the entire family fortune. Hiashi reluctantly agreed.

When they had all of Hinata's things they drove back to Naruto's house. Once all of Hinata's belongings were inside Naruto wondered where Hinata would sleep. "With you of course. She is your girlfriend is she not?" Naruto was a little shocked that Jiraya agreed to let Hinata sleep in his room but he wasn't going to question it. Jiraya then left to fill out paperwork for Hinata becoming a member of the household which left Naruto to move everything upstairs, luckily she really only had clothes with her and a few precious items. Jiraya put the tiara in the safe and asked Hinata if she wanted to put any money in it. Hinata gained about half a million dollars American that her parents set aside for her.

While the move in was relatively easy Naruto started making a makeshift bed on the floor, "Hinata I'll have the floor you can have the bed." Said Naruto which made Hinata wonder why he didn't want to sleep in the same bed.

"Naruto why don't we just sleep together?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Well we have only been together one day and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Hinata giggled and replied, "You don't make me feel uncomfortable, last night was the best night of sleep I've ever had. I want to share a bed with you, please?" Hinata flashed Naruto a pair of lavender puppy dog eyes to which he immediately caved to.

Jiraya returned a couple hours later with dinner, it was pizza and breadsticks. "Naruto when do you work next?" Asked Jiraya.

"Umm... Tomorrow. I work a four hour shift." Said Naruto.

"Naruto why don't you dump that job and come work with me at the law office, they pay real good."

"Pops I like working for Ichiraku, the owner Teuchi has been kind to me." Said Naruto.

"Um Naruto where do you work?" Asked Hinata.

"I work at the Ichiraku ramen shop. They have a pork ramen that is to die for." Said Naruto.

"Ok then Naruto if you're happy there then that's ok." Said Jiraya. When dinner was finished Naruto and Hinata cuddled on the couch and watched tv. Hinata fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder while watching a movie. The time was now 9:30 and Naruto carried Hinata upstairs to the bedroom, after carefully setting her down on the bed he changed into his sleep wear and cuddled in with her. The next morning Hinata woke up to an empty bed, she saw that it was 10:30 am then noticed a note on Naruto's pillow, 'Hinata, I had to leave for work. My shift is 10-2 today, I'll be bringing home lunch for us, I hope you slept well and I'll see you later. Love Naruto.'

Over the following few days, Hinata settled in well in her new home. Jiraya helped Naruto organize the closet so Hinata had space for her clothes, also rearranging Naruto's bathroom so They both could share it. While taking a breather a knock was heard at the door. "Who is it?" Asked Naruto.

"It's Mr. Iruka. I have a letter for Hinata." Naruto opened the door and invited him in.

Once Hinata had the letter she opened it up and read aloud, "Dear Hinata Hyuuga. We are glad to inform you that with all the extra classes you took that you had enough credits to graduate early." Naruto smiled at Hinata for her success to which she blushed at.

"I guess a celebratory dinner is in order, what would you like Hinata?" Asked Jiraya. Hinata thought for a second and she said,

"Ichiraku ramen." Jiraya smirked at the response but he obliged.

Now that Hinata was a high school graduate Naruto helped her get a job at Ichiraku while she waited for replies from the financial aid departments at the local university. Hinata had trouble learning the ropes but Ayame was teaching her well. Naruto worked in the kitchen with Teuchi, Naruto made the soup while Teuchi made the noodles. Hinata meanwhile was being taught how to take orders and keep the store running. All summer Hinata was enjoying her new life, she graduated high school a year early, she had a new home with her new boyfriend, also she had a fun job. All that was missing was her dream of a higher education. When the mail came everyday Hinata looked through a set of letters until one day she found the one she was waiting for. She stood frozen in the kitchen holding the letter that was marked "Konoha University."

She remained frozen even when Naruto and Jiraya walked in, "Hinata what is it?" Asked Naruto. When he approached Hinata he saw that it was a letter from the college. "Are you gonna open it?" Hinata replied with a stammer which nobody understood.

"Do you want me to open it?" Asked Jiraya. Hinata responded with a nod and handed him the letter. Jiraya opened the letter ad smiled, "You've been accepted!" Hinata smiled excitedly at the news and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "You have a full scholarship for four years!" Said Jiraya. Later on they all started working out the budget for books and everything in between, the university was only a few blocks away so Hinata could stay with Naruto still.

"Well all these books are expensive as hell." Said Naruto.

"You act like we can't afford it." Jiraya chuckled. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw how much one book costs and she needed seven. Jiraya placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and said, "Don't worry kiddo, I have your expenses covered. Now Naruto what do you plan to do about your education?" He said while turning to look at Naruto.

"I want to but with the GPA I had I doubt Konoha would take me, and I doubt that you can afford to pay for me to go." Said Naruto.

"It'll all figure itself out, plus I know you wanna be a cop Naruto, you've had that dream for as long as I can remember.

A few days later Naruto was walking around thinking about how he can pay for college until he saw a sign. A local business had a sign that read, 'College tuition free!' Naruto was thinking 'what could hurt?' Back at the house Jiraya and Hinata were waiting for Naruto to return home so everyone could eat. "Where could Naruto be?" Hinata asked. Just as she asked the door opened revealing Naruto in military uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Now I wanna thank the three who have given me good reviews on this story so far. Chapter 1 took me about 6 weeks to write and this one close to 4. Writers blocks happen at the worst times lol. Now I hope you guys like this chapter please review. I just want to let you guys know theres some good stuff to come in future chapters.

When Naruto walked into the house in uniform Jiraya and Hinata both had the same reaction with a jaw drop.

"Naruto you joined the military?" Asked Jiraya.

"Yes I did, what's wrong with that?" Asked Naruto who obviously noticed their facial expressions.

"Nothing Naruto it's just that it was unexpected." Said Hinata. "But although I gotta say you look rather handsome in uniform." She added with a blush and giggle.

*A little while later*

"I signed on for four years of service, they will try to place me at the nearest base which is ten miles from here. Once all the paperwork is done I will ship out for training two weeks after I receive notice." Said Naruto.

"Hmmm seems solid, what career field did you choose to do during your service?" Ashe Jiraya.

"Military police of course. Once I'm done with my four years I get a full ride to any college of my choosing." Said Naruto.

"What branch will you be in?" Asked Hinata.

"The maritime self-defense force." (The Japanese navy.) "I'll be gone for two months of training, once the hard stuff is over I'll be on leave for a week before going back to finish training." Said Naruto.

Jiraya's expression was both proud and worried as any parent would feel but Hinata's on the other hand was an expression of lust due to her man being in uniform.

After all the talking was over Jiraya said that he had a date and left the house, Naruto thought it odd when he saw that it was 11:00 pm.

"Shall we go to bed Naruto?" Asked Hinata. Naruto agreed with Hinata and they went upstairs. When they got to the bedroom Naruto felt Hinata wrap her arms around him from behind.

"Hinata this is unlike you." Said Naruto. He then was pushed down on the bed and Hinata crawled on him. "Hinata what are you.." He began to ask before Hinata got close to his face and kissed him. Naruto was then lost in the euphoria of the kiss that he was sharing with Hinata.

The feeling of Hinata's soft lips gently pressed against Naruto's was like a drug that gave Naruto a feeling that he never felt before. But all he was worried about was what could he do and what shouldn't he do? His thoughts were somehow answered by Hinata breaking from the kiss and taking Naruto's hands and placing them on her lower back in a hugging placement.

"Now let's continue." Said Hinata in a shy yet seductive tone of voice.

"Hinata just how far do you want us to continue tonight?" Asked Naruto who was curious to whether or not he would lose his virginity tonight.

"Until we both want to stop, is that ok?" Hinata asked.

Naruto agreed and added, "If at any point one of us feels like we've breeched our comfort zone then we say something and we both stop, do you agree?" Normally you wouldn't hear that from a guy but Naruto wasn't your average guy he was different from the others, a true gentleman.

After they both agreed to the terms Hinata told Naruto that what he did to her was "anything goes" unless she said otherwise. So as they continued their kissing Naruto moved his hands around Hinata's sides feeling every inch of her hourglass figure, while at the same time Hinata unzipped Naruto's digital camouflage jacket and started running her fingers over his t-shirt feeling every ridge of his sculpted abs and chest. Naruto then got gutsy and moved his hands onto Hinata's breasts which made her moan the moment he touched them.

'She's not moving my hands away so I guess she's ok with this.' Naruto thought as he gently massaged Hinata's breasts.

'This feeling is amazing, I never knew my body was so sensitive.' Hinata thought as she went crazy from pleasure. She then broke from the kiss and began to moan louder from the intense feeling that she was receiving. A blush was visible across her face so Naruto knew that she was slightly embarrassed.

"Hinata does this feel good?" He asked even though the answer was very obvious.

"Yes Naruto it feels so good, but wait I can't be the only one who feels good." Said Hinata as she moved Naruto's hands away and repositioned herself so that she was resting on her knees and one elbow at Naruto's waistline.

'He has a bulge in his pants.' She thought as she gently rubbed her hand over the bulging fabric. Naruto tilted his head back and inhaled swiftly.

"Naruto is this right?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, please don't stop." Said Naruto. Hinata continued to slowly rub her hand on Naruto's member feeling it getting harder with every stroke.

'This must feel really good for him. Huh?! Why am I feeling hot down there?' She thought as she felt the heat between her legs get more and more intense. She couldn't help but squirm a little with the warmth but she then noticed that she had moisture on her thighs.

'What? It can't be pee what is this?' She thought. A few seconds later Naruto let out a long breath and Hinata felt his crotch twitch. "Naruto are you ok?" Hinata asked.

Naruto had the stupidest look on his face when he looked at Hinata. "I'm ok Hinata, you just made me cum. And now my boxers are all sticky." Said Naruto.

Hinata blushed for a second before saying, "Well if they are sticky then why don't you take them off?" Her question took Naruto by surprise. He then undid his belt and unbuttoned the camo pants, all the while Hinata was watching him take his pants off.

"Wait Hinata it's unfair for only me to get undressed." Said Naruto with a blush. Hinata blushed at the fact that Naruto was right so she started to unzip her lavender hoodie which revealed her black laced bra. While Hinata was unzipping her hoodie she saw Naruto was staring.

"Naruto please don't stare so much you'll see soon enough." Said Hinata in a shy yet sweet tone of voice. So out of respect Naruto turned his head away so Hinata wouldn't be so shy about showing her body. Hinata then proceeded to undress and Naruto knew that Hinata wasn't just taking off her hoodie, the bed shifted like she changed position which to him signified that she's taking her pants off as well. "Naruto you can look now." She said shyly.

Naruto turned his head back to face her and saw that she was wearing both black laced bra and panties. Seeing Hinata in such attire made Naruto's jaw drop.

"Naruto? What's that look for?" Asked Hinata.

"I just never expected you to have lingerie Hinata." Said Naruto. Hinata understood why Naruto would've thought that so she gave him an answer.

"I bought these after I borrowed a bra from Sakura in sophomore year. The one I borrowed was extremely comfortable, So I went and bought an entire replacement for my current ones." Naruto was entranced by how sexy the bra looked on her so he couldn't help but reach out to touch Hinata some more. The lace felt like silk on his hands when he rubbed Hinata's breasts. The sound of her moan got more intense due to there being less fabric than before. Hinata squirmed a little due to the pleasure she was receiving, but unbeknownst to her she was rubbing her crotch on Naruto's dick.

Naruto's breathing increased due to Hinata's movement. Every time she moved it brought Naruto closer to a climax again. She couldn't stop the movements that were bringing he to a feeling that she couldn't describe, soon a rush of throbbing feelings filled her body and she let out a loud pleasurable scream and at the same time Naruto shot his load in his boxers again. After a loss of breath Hinata rested against Naruto to regain her strength but she was taken by surprise that Naruto unhooked her bra.

"No Naruto, not tonight. This is as far as I feel comfortable going. I hope you're not mad." She said sweetly.

Naruto smiled at her and said, "I'm not mad Hinata, we made a deal that we would respect each other's wish to stop where we drew the line." The two then kissed and each took turns taking a shower, they thought taking turns would be a better option so that way neither of them would be tempted to cross any lines. Once in sleep clothes the two cuddled up, they would've stayed up since it was their day off tomorrow but they wanted to go to the park for a little while in the morning before it got too hot.

The next morning Naruto's cell phone started to ring, looking at the clock he wondered who it could be. "Hello?"

"Naruto Uzimaki, you're going to be sent to training sooner. We got wind that a nearby nation has mobilized their military. As of right now we want all troops ready to move so you will be picked up tonight to start training."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard what was said on the phone. All he could think about now was the safety of Hinata, his pervy godfather, and his friends. "Oh shit.." Was all he could say.

"What is it Naruto?" Asked Hinata still half asleep.

At breakfast Naruto broke the news to Jiraya and Hinata. Hinata was now in tears because she had finally got the man she had feelings for since they were really young. Naruto pulled her close and wrapped her in a hug.

"Who are we going to war with? Who would want to invade us?" Asked Jiraya.

The news then came on with a bulletin, 'shocking news for Japan today, we have learned that North Korea has mobilized. Our sources tell us that they started to get the troops prepared to leave on short notice. All new recruits for the military are scheduled to start training just so we are prepared to defend the country.'

While the three of them discussed on where Naruto could find them if the enemy came to Konoha, they decided on the vacation home in Hokkaido. "Hinata and I will head there if they start to move closer to this location. It's pretty secluded in the are we built it in, remember where to find it?"

"Yes old man I remember, just take care of my Hinata while I'm gone." Said Naruto.

"Naruto where will they have you? Will you be fighting?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto explained that he may have to fight but most likely it'll be from aboard a ship.

That night the bus came to Naruto's house and he hugged and kissed Hinata goodbye and shook Jiraya's hand. Stepping in the bus Naruto sat next to a few familiar faces, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. "No way what're you guys doing here?"

"We signed up this morning, they told us that we are shipping out today for training and we would have our training compressed for the time being since shit will be going down soon." Said Kiba.

"This is troublesome but I gotta defend the home front." Said their lazy friend.

"I joined to defend family." Said Neji, to him all he had was his uncle and cousins.

Naruto was the last to speak up, "I joined so I could get free education, but look where we're headed." He said with a chuckle.

"Think of it this way, you're going to be protecting Hinata. And when this possible invasion is pushed out you'll be getting that education to help provide for and support my cousin." Said Neji. Once Naruto realized that was true he thanked Neji for the kind words of wisdom. Looking out the window Naruto one last goodbye wave to Hinata until he saw her again.

Once at the training center Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji were all being put through rigorous exercise, thank kami that they all did sports in school otherwise they wouldn't have gotten through the first few weeks. They all had joined the same branch of the military, but they all had different career fields. Even though they had different jobs they would still run into each other daily.

*eight weeks later*

"The emperor thanks you all for being so brave to serve the country." Said the announcer as they had all finished the graduation ceremony, they never thought they'd make it to graduation before the shit hit the fan. At this point they thought that maybe things had died down, at least that's how it looked.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji all got their ship assignment that day, they would be working aboard an aircraft carrier just up by Hokkaido. It was a brand new ship with over a hundred new aircraft aboard it. Naruto would be working as a military police officer, Kiba was a aircraft mechanic, Neji was a quartermaster, which meant he was the ship driver, then Shikamaru was a cook. Why he chose that job they never knew but he was a good cook.

One thing they all enjoyed was the one week of leave they got before being sent to the carrier. Naruto was dropped off a block away from his house, he knew the door would be unlocked because it was a Friday night and Jiraya was most likely still awake. When he walked in he saw Jiraya was drinking sake watching tv.

"Hey pops I'm home." Said Naruto. The reaction from Jiraya was unexpected, he wasn't black out drunk.

"Welcome home Naruto, Hinata is upstairs asleep." He said knowing what the next question would be. Naruto thought, 'perfect!' Because he wanted to surprise her.

As he walked upstairs he opened his bedroom door to reveal a sleeping Hinata. Quietly he snuck to the bed and placed his hand on her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes to see what she's been wanting to see for two months, Naruto in front of her. All she could do was swiftly reach up and pull him down in a tight hug. Naruto started to gasp for air due to how tight she was holding him, she may have been small but she had a strong hug.

Without saying a word Naruto placed a kiss on her, this kiss was different compared to the first kiss. This kiss had more passion in it, and Naruto could tell that Hinata had no intention of going back to sleep any time soon.

They kissed for what seemed like minutes to them but it was a couple hours. Somewhere along that timeline they both ended up naked and it happened. They both had some strong hormones that they couldn't keep inside any longer. Naruto slid inside Hinata causing he a little pain but she didn't care. With every movement her pain went away and the euphoria increased, all she cared about at the moment was that her man was home. She then heard Naruto say, "I'm gonna come!" And soon after she felt a rush of warmth fill her up.

The two now lay in bed cuddled close together, feeling free and happy. All of it must've been a dream or not. But all they wanted was for this moment to last forever.

The next morning Naruto jerked awake to the sound of a loud bang from outside. "What the fuck was that?!" He asked out loud. He ran to the window and pulled back the curtain, what he saw was truly sickening. Konoha was being flooded with foreign soldiers who looked to be from North Korea. Hinata gasped at the sight before her but Naruto kept as calm as he could be.

"Hinata get dressed we are leaving five minutes from now." Hinata did as requested while Naruto was doing the same.

"Naruto! Hinata! Wake up!" Screamed Jiraya while he burst through the door. They were already dressed and Naruto had his duffel bags ready to go.

"Let's go pops!" He shouted as they all ran down to the truck. Throwing the belongings in the back Naruto jumped in the driver seat while Hinata and Jiraya sat in the front and back seat.

"Naruto can you drive?" Asked Hinata.

"They teach us everything in the military." Said Naruto as he started the engine and drove off at a high speed. He scanned every direction as quickly as he could and managed to spot the three people he wanted to find. He slammed the brakes, "Kiba! Neji! Shikamaru! Get in!"

Soon they made their way out of Konoha but made a stop at a empty looking warehouse nearby. "What's in there boys?!" Shouted Jiraya as they drove in.

Once inside the four young soldiers ran into a room with a heavy door and emerged bearing guns, grenades, bullets, and armor. They had more than enough to supply two platoons. They knew they had very limited time before they had to go so they all chose a pistol each for the time being until they made it to safety.

The whole time they were driving Hinata sat shotgun with Naruto. They all decided to head to Hokkaido so that way they could make sure that they were all safe and could meet up with the maritime force in Hokkaido. Jiraya was fast asleep in the back seat and Neji was sitting next to him while Kiba, and Shikamaru rode in the bed. Soon Naruto received a phone call from a number he didn't know.

"Hello?"

"If you're going to Hokkaido don't take the main roads, they have road blocks from where you are to Fukushima. If you know who this is by just the sound of my voice then you know you have to trust me." The call ended right then as the mysterious caller hung up. Naruto saw the side road and jerked the wheel.

"Naruto? What's going on?!" Asked Shikamaru.

"Lieutenant Kakashi just called! We can't take the main roads!" Shouted Naruto. The side road was really rocky but it was nothing that the truck couldn't handle.

"You said lieutenant Kakashi? How'd he know we were heading to Hokkaido?" Asked Neji.

"He probably found Naruto's cell phone signal and traced it." Said Kiba.

They soon made it to a backroad that went through a forest they just hoped that it went for miles. "Is there a gas station nearby?" Asked Naruto who saw that they were at a quarter of a tank.

"Look over there!" Said Jiraya, he spotted a gas pump that was used for the forest patrol. While they filled the tank Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji kept armed watch. They all knew that getting to Hokkaido on backroads would take a little while with all the twists and turns.

"Naruto? Naruto? Where could he be?" Asked Hinata.

"I saw him go towards the creek." Said Kiba.

Hinata walked away from the group to find Naruto, as she walked she went to call his name until she was met by a hand covering her mouth. It was Naruto's hand and he pulled her to the ground behind some bushes. He had one finger pressed to his lips in the "shh" position. Nodding her head to show she understood she saw Naruto peer out the bush. He was looking at the Korean troops that had started to dump bodies into a mass grave across the creek. Naruto motioned to Hinata that they had to go.

They quietly crawled through the trees back to the truck but as shit does happen a stray enemy soldier who was nearby spotted them and tried to yell for backup but Naruto quickly put a damper on that. He grabbed said soldier and snapped his neck. Hinata had never seen death before but she couldn't stay in shock for too long because Naruto pulled her as they ran for the truck.

"Naruto, Hinata where have you been?" Asked Jiraya.

"No time to talk! Everyone in!" Said Naruto as he helped Hinata in the truck. Once everyone was in he put the pedal to the metal.

"Naruto? What happened?" Asked Neji.

"The North Koreans were by the creek dumping bodies in a mass grave, I think they just wiped out a nearby village." Said Naruto. Everyone now had a stunned look on their faces. Naruto continued to drive down the road in the forest, he was incredibly thankful that the road continued for miles. While he was finally starting to calm down his phone went off.

"You saw the body dump?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes, there was so many."

"What you need to do is keep driving, right now you're about six hours away from where we have a boat ready for you. Keep on going down the road you're on and don't stop." Said Kakashi as he hung up.

Just as Naruto thought things would be smooth sailing he was rudely reminded about the situation by the sound of gunshots nearby.

The North Koreans were in pursuit of the truck firing their weapons. Meanwhile Kiba and Shikamaru returned fire from the back of the truck. While he was driving faster and faster he kept mumbling, "think, think!" Hinata and Jiraya wondered what he meant until he let out a loud, "aha!" With that he jerked the wheel and took the truck in the tree line.

The trail was rough enough that if Kiba and Shikamaru didn't hold on they would fly out of the bed. "Naruto?! What are you doing?!" Shouted Kiba.

"You'll see! Just hold on!" He kept driving and weaving between the trees until he saw what he was looking for. He floored the pedal and shouted, "Hold on!" With that the truck was airborne. There was a river in the tree line that was wide enough that the truck given the right conditions could jump it. Everyone let out a loud scream until the truck landed. Once the truck hit the ground he wasted no time sitting there so he continued to drive. Looking in the rear view mirror he saw the enemy truck try to jump the river but they crashed in the bank. Naruto laughed furiously at that sight. There was also a barrage of hell yeahs from the back of the truck.

"You did it Naruto!" Said Hinata. She was feeling less worried with this escape.

"Almost, we're still six hours from Hokkaido, unless people need to use the bathroom we aren't stopping." Said Naruto. He wasn't trying to sound bossy it just came out that way. He really didn't want to celebrate until they were safely out of the hot zone.

*five hours later*

When they reached the north shore of the main island all that was left was to find a way to Hokkaido, there was a road block near the bridge so they thought it would be best to find a boat. While they walked near the shoreline Naruto got a phone call.

"We see you, I have a way to get you guys here but you'll have to wait until nightfall."

"Yes lieutenant, we will wait in the trees." Said Naruto. It was only a hour or so until dark so it wouldn't be a problem to wait in the brush. When night came the group looked for the transport that they would get, Naruto scanned the shore from the brush and saw nothing.

Soon Hinata spotted what looked like a blue blinking light underwater. She tapped Naruto on the shoulder and pointed at the light. Naruto then got the attention of everyone else and they slowly and quietly moved to the water. When they reached the waterline four divers emerged and handed all of them some gear and dry boxes for any electronics. Once they all were geared up they had been spotted by a patrol on the road.

"Move!" Shouted Kiba as they all dove at the same time, now since it was dark they all could've gotten separated in seconds had it not been for The lead divers light, they all swam with bullets hitting the water above them and going by them. The water slowed the bullets down but they had to make sure they were deep enough to not take any damage from them.

"We're all clear, everyone stay close." Said the lead diver through the comms. They all swam in close proximity, at the point where they crossed into the safe zone they were told to surface. Naruto wondered why they would surface so far from shore? It made him a little nervous. When they surfaced Naruto was met with a familiar face. It was Kakashi and he had a hand extended.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they all were pulled out of the water the boat driver gunned the engine and made for the shore.

"Welcome to the safe zone. We have saved a few people since this morning and even a few from your town." Said Kakashi. When they got ashore he took them in the nearby building which was actually a school gymnasium. From wall to wall there were cots set up for survivors, there was about two feet of space in between each cot and a wide walk way down the middle. When they scanned the group that was in there he saw a few people he recognized. Sasuke and his girlfriend Sakura, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, also Shino and Tenten. Now Neji was ecstatic to see Tenten since they started dating before graduation.

When Naruto walked over to Sasuke he saw that he had bandages on his arm and shoulder. He was being persistent with a nearby soldier. Sakura looked over to see the group that had just entered. "Hinata!" She shouted and ran over to them with her arms open. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, the two friends hugged even though it caused Sasuke pain.

"What happened Sasuke?"

"I ran into a burning house to save Sakura, and when we ran I took a bullet to the shoulder. When we reached the coast a helicopter picked us up and took us to an airstrip. That's where we got on a C-130 that brought us here. We just landed about an hour ago." Sasuke appeared to be slightly tired and also annoyed.

"What else is bothering you?" Asked Naruto.

"The fact that these assholes won't let me fight with them."

Kakashi heard what Sasuke said and interjected, "I like your attitude young man. Sargent!" He said to a nearby soldier, "I want this guy taken to medical, have them do whatever it takes to get him back here and ready to fight in the next week!"

Later that day Naruto was talking to Kakashi, getting updates on how they were going to strike and get refugees in from the mainland. "What's our course of action?"

"Since we got here to the base we have all the manpower on Hokkaido to keep it protected for the time being. The border, air, and sea are secure..." Kakashi was saying before he was cut off by a messenger.

"Lieutenant! We got word that they have also taken South Korea!"

Naruto and Kakashi were both shocked to hear that and Naruto gave a loud "Fuck!" That made Hinata and the others look to him.

"What happened?" Asked Kiba. Kiba himself was going through a hard time, not only because his family was missing but also Akamaru was too.

"South Korea was taken." Said Naruto. Kinda let out a loud growl in frustration. They had only been at the facility for a couple hours and they received the bad news. But there was some good news a few minutes later.

A soldier ran up to Kakashi, "lieutenant! Refugees coming in from the mainland!"

"How many?" Kakashi asked.

Without saying a word, the refugees came in the door. Kiba didn't really care because he figured it was a slim chance that any of his family had survived because their house was burning badly as he managed to get away. There was a loud, "mom!" From Sakura. A few more reunions for Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata. Her uncle and sister survived.

Kinda just hung his head and was about to cry, but he heard a very familiar sound. A little bark made him whip around to see his mother and sister walking towards him holding Akamaru. "Mom! Hana! Akamaru!"

For most it was a good reunion but but for some it was a sad day. A lot of lives were lost, lots were injured, and quite a few missing...

When the refugees settled in, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji were called by Kakashi to go to the supply room to get new gear since they didn't have uniforms or weapons. When they were on the beach in Hokkaido they had to leave the guns with the truck.

While the guys went to gear up, the families were offered a chance to clean up and get fresh clothes. Hinata stripped the clothes she had on and stepped into a hot shower, the water was hot enough to were she was steaming the whole bathroom up. She looked down to clean herself and saw that she had dried blood from when she lost her v-card. It didn't worry her but she thought she should clean very thoroughly just in case they had sex again tonight.

After they got suited up with uniforms, they went to the armory and chose their weapons. Naruto chose the standard issue M16, along with a sidearm. The decided on a Ruger SR40 due to how he liked the feel of it. Once they all got the necessary weaponry and the ammunition that they needed they returned to Kakashi for a briefing on what's to come in the next week and after Sasuke gets better they will proceed to work with the other branches to try to clear the northern part of the mainland.

In the meantime Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura paid a visit to medical to see Sasuke. Apparently over the last few hours he underwent surgery. "The doc said I'll be up and moving before the week is over."

When the commotion settled down Hinata told Naruto that families got their own separate rooms in the military apartment buildings. They found one that had two double size beds for them and Jiraya but he told them to find their own room and he'll find his own. They found one with one queen size bed. They were pretty nice rooms with satellite tv.

Hinata was still a little scared about everything that had just happened, which is to be expected. "Naruto, please hold me." She asked with a little bit of fear in her eyes as she laid down in their bed. Naruto climbed in the bed and obliged to his girlfriend's request. Wrapping his arms around her he gave her a sense of security that she needed. The last twenty-four hours had been extremely rough on all of them but Hinata seemed a little more traumatized seeing Naruto kill someone in front of her. She didn't blame him for doing what he had to do, she just wished she had looked away. But since he saved their lives she started to feel better about it.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata didn't say anything, she showed him how she felt with actions. She looked up at him and started to kiss him. Seeing that a little over twenty four hours beforehand they had just lost their virginity to each other their hormones were now in full throttle. Naruto returned the kiss and slowly started to feel Hinata's body, they rushed into sex last night and this time they wanted to make it more passionate.

He took Hinata's shirt off and started to run his hands over her silk like skin along with giving her gentle kisses on her belly. The kissing on her skin gave her a mix of pleasure and a ticklish response. Naruto returned to kissing Hinata and began gently massaging her breasts. The feeling made her moan audibly while she kissed Naruto.

Naruto noticed that Hinata was wearing a front clasp bra, he began to undo the clasp and when he got it off her boobs popped out of the bra. Naruto just stared for a second before he noticed that Hinata was feeling shy about him staring. He placed one hand on her chest and felt the real thing. Her breasts were soft as memory foam and sensitive. She moaned loudly with every squeeze but it got louder when Naruto started to suck on the nipple of her other breast. She did her best to contain the moans but wound up letting a small scream out.

Hinata had no idea where her next action came from, she pushed Naruto down and undid his pants. Now seeing he's member for the first time she was shocked that something that large entered here. She then proceeded to put his dick in her mouth and swirl her tongue around the head. Hearing Naruto's breathing increase gave her the confidence that she was doing it right. She started to gently move her head to where she was sucking on his dick. Shortly thereafter Naruto let out a sigh and her mouth was filled with a bitter tasting fluid, her only reaction was to swallow it.

Naruto quickly recovered and they began to pick the spice back up. Hinata lied back down and spread her legs open exposing her womanhood. Naruto slid his dick in gently because he knew Hinata was still nervous about sex. He slid in easily to which caused Hinata a tiny bit of pain because she wasn't used to it just yet.

"Do you want to stop Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head and said, "it doesn't hurt anymore, I want you to continue." Naruto proceeded to thrust his hips, every thrust he gave made Hinata let out a loud moan. Naruto felt a great deal of ecstasy as he continued to please his girlfriend, the feeling was mutual for Hinata as well.

Naruto started to get a little rougher as they continued and it was pleasing to Hinata. She screamed louder and louder as she climbed toward her climax, and Naruto wasn't far behind. Once again Hinata felt a rush of warmth in her womb which told her that Naruto came. Tired out from the day and from sex, the two got comfortable and cuddled up to go to bed.

The next morning it was 08:00, Hinata woke up to see that Naruto was gone but she heard the shower going in the bathroom. She walked in the bathroom and joined Naruto in the shower, the shower was definitely built for two because of how large it was. Naruto got a little startled at Hinata's sudden appearance.

"I hope I didn't wake you, I tried to stay quiet." Said Naruto noticing that Hinata had just woken up.

"You didn't Naruto, I woke up on my own because you were gone."

After they showered they went to breakfast, they quickly found where their friends were eating. Sasuke was out of surgery and at breakfast with them, Sakura was sitting next to him making sure he was eating healthy. Hanabi and Hizashi were sitting by Neji, since Hanabi was only twelve she stayed with her uncle because he knew that Hinata and Naruto needed their privacy. Shortly after they started to eat and converse with one another, lieutenant Kakashi approached the table. Instinctively Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru stood at attention.

"As you were." Said Kakashi, once the four of them sat down Kakashi began to tell them that they're going to be put on the carrier that they were originally assigned to. "Now the carrier is brand fucking new, I don't want to see a single scratch on it. Also you will be armed at all times with a sidearm, and a rifle if the post on the ship calls for it. Now the ship leaves tomorrow morning at 06:00, spend some time with your loved ones today, you may be at sea up to six months, maybe more maybe less."

This news brought some sadness to Hinata but she understands the duty that Naruto is committed to. Naruto turned to see a tear going down Hinata's face, he gently wrapped his arm around her and signaled to her that they should leave. Once they left they went back to their little apartment and decided that they should just stay in for the day and watch tv or try to catch a nap together.

That night Naruto went to the on base store and got them some supplies to make some sushi. "I thought for dinner we could make this together, it could be fun." Said Naruto.

He bought some tuna and crab for the meats and for the veggies he got carrots and celery. He bought just enough rice for them to have two rolls of sushi each and a couple of onigiri. When they had the rice boiling is when they got the vegetables cut and the meats prepared.

Once the meal was finished cooking Hinata cut the sushi up and got the onigiri shaped up it was time to eat. They sat on the edge of the bed and ate the meal they made together.

The next morning at 5:45 Naruto and Hinata were at the dock where Naruto had to board the carrier for his deployment. The two hugged each other tightly not wanting to let go. Hinata was the first to speak, "please come back to me in one piece." She said with her voice cracking and tears rolling down her face.

Naruto kissed Hinata gently on her forehead and said, "I'll do my damnedest to make it back alive and all together." He said as he returned to his hugging. Soon the commanding officer made the announcement to climb aboard. Naruto and Hinata gave their kiss goodbye to each other and Naruto said, "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto." She said trying not to cry so much. She watched as Naruto got on the carrier and they left the dock. Hinata gave a wave and received one from Naruto on the deck of the ship. She remained on the dock and watched as the carrier disappeared over the horizon.

Jiraya came to Hinata's side and said, "I'll miss him too Hinata, but while he's gone we can put in our efforts to help in this war." Hinata agreed and they left the dock.

A/n: chapter 3 is done! I hope you guys all enjoyed it :) sorry for a delay I wanted to work on my other fic the prince and I since I didn't update for a while. Now there will be another small delay because blood on the moon needs an update so I thank you all for your patience and I hope that you'll review the chapter! :)


End file.
